A New Family
by AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: After the dead started walking and people started turning on one another, Clementine began to familiarize herself with isolation. And when AJ came along, she became more determined in her resolve to stay away from the people that threatened their safety. But when they find themselves in Ericson's Boarding School, Clementine can't help but want to stay.


Clementine was used to being alone.

Sure, it wasn't that way at first. Before the world fucked everyone over, her loving parents were always around to care for her. And even on the rare occasion where they both had to leave because of a business trip or party which was too "adult" for a girl like her to attend, her babysitter, Sandra, who acted more like an aunt than anything, was there to keep Clementine company.

Then, shit hit the fan and the dead started walking.

All of a sudden, everyone Clementine ever knew and loved just disappeared. It was like they never even existed in the first place. Like they were just figments of her imagination used to provide her with comfort in this hell that she calls life.

Sure, there were periods of time in which Clementine found herself surrounded by other survivors, but in time they all disappeared too.

Lee, Carley, Kenny, Luke, everyone.

Well, everyone except for baby AJ. And no way in hell was Clementine letting him disappear. She had lost too many people in her life to let this little boy simply slip through her grasp. He was the only light in her shit life, and damnit Clementine would do everything in her power to ensure AJ's safety.

And being alone seemed to be the best way to provide that safety.

All the decent people Clementine had ever met would only bring heartbreak in the end, and everyone else was just trying to save themselves no matter the cost – and that made them more dangerous than any damn walker.

So, AJ and Clementine spent their time on the road, travelling from place to place. They made a point not to stay in one place for too long, and to always avoid any survivors they saw. And they were doing pretty well for themselves too.

And then everything changed.

Clementine and AJ were introduced to the children at Ericson's Boarding School.

Clem knows it's best to distance herself from them and to have AJ do the same in order to prevent the inevitable misery they will bring. But for some reason, she just can't bring herself to do it.

Maybe it's because Marlon accepted her and AJ into the group, and tried to help Clementine conquer her fear of all things canine.

Maybe it's because Brody is actually kind of sweet, and Clementine knows she's just trying to hold everything together.

Maybe it's because Tenn is AJ's first friend, and AJ deserves everything in the fucking world and it's unfair he's never had the chance to make friends or experience childhood.

Maybe it's because Louis and his stupid jokes and loud music and awkward flirting. Clementine's not blind, she knows he at least is somewhat interested in her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least _interested_ in him. Not that she'd ever admit that. It's kind of fun to watch him attempt to impress her or whatever. And then he'll pull some dumb shit and it'll make her stomach feel all warm and fuzzy, like she just ate some hot soup, and Clementine kind of likes the feeling. It makes her feel normal, or at least what Clementine thinks normal should feel like.

Maybe it's because this group of kids is a family, and Clementine finally wants one again.

So against better judgement, Clementine steels herself over for the eventual heartache, and decides to root herself and AJ here, at least for the time being.

She'll make the most of it. She'll make sure AJ knows what it's like to have more than just one person looking after him, to be loved and cared for. She'll try to make him forget what it's like to be afraid, forget what it's like to be hungry.

So yeah, maybe groups weren't her thing, but Clementine is going to try her damnedest to make sure this group survives.

Xxx

Yeah, so I know I just posted a story for this fandom today, but I just really wanna write, and all the ideas I'm getting are for the walking dead. Plus, is pretty lacking in recent stories for the walking dead, so I'll try to fill it with my crap writing! This isn't really my favorite work, and it's really short, but I just wrote it and figured I might as well do something with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll try to make the next one a little bit better. Thanks so much for reading and have a great day!

-AwkwardHumanBeanThing


End file.
